


Dizzy to Distraction

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Studying gets risky when stripping and bets get involved.





	Dizzy to Distraction

As class dismissed, Jongin stifled a yawn and stood to toss his things into his book bag. “I'm so not ready for this test,” he groaned in the general direction of Sehun, his best friend since sophomore year when they'd been the only two guys to work in the campus coffee shop.  
  
“I'm going to hurl,” Chanyeol complained too loudly as he approached Jongin from the other side of the wood-paneled room. “This is ridiculous. Cumulative tests should be fucking banned from everything.”  
  
Sehun snorted. “Guess you'll have to stop fucking around and actually study,” he said, lightly whacking Chanyeol on the shoulder.  
  
“Shut up. I'll figure it out, you two should be just as worried as I am, though,” he reminded them as the three of them exited the dark mathematics building.  
  
The sun shone brightly down around them, mild and telling of springtime. The quad stretched out in front of the building, lined with greenery and marked by stone benches. The school tried to bring touches of ambiance to the place, trying to distract people from the greyed buildings that held often windowless classrooms.  
  
Baekhyun approached them from across the quad, immediately leaning up to press a quick kiss to Chanyeol's cheek. “What's wrong?” he asked, seeing their dismayed expressions.  
  
“Test. Big one,” Jongin supplied the answer. Baekhyun hadn't initially been friends with the three of them, but when Chanyeol started dating him he'd ended up glued to his side. Jongin and Sehun never really minded, though, he was funny and gave Chanyeol as hard of a time as they always did.  
  
“I'm going to fail,” Chanyeol whined, though his deep voice still boomed loudly.  
  
“Shh, I'll help you find a way to make things more interesting,” Baekhyun suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Sehun made a face. “You two are so fucking gross,” he grumbled, turning around to walk the other way across the quad and away from the couple.  
  
-  
  
“We are about to bomb the fuck out of this test,” Jongin groaned, falling back onto his bed, textbook falling down onto the wooden floor with a dull thud.  
  
Sehun snorted on the other side of the room. “Yeah, I think we're sort of doomed. Want to call it a night and forget about the test?” he asked, setting his notes on his dark grey pillow.  
  
“I don't think either of our grades can take that hit,” he pointed out, though he let out another long sigh. He tilted his head to gaze at his roommate, briefly taking in the other's long limbs crossed over one another, broad shoulders expanding under his white sweater with just a hint of his collarbones peaking through. Though he took notice of Sehun and his body often, they were too close for him to ever actually say or do much about it.  
  
“Probably not,” Sehun agreed, a faint half-smirk adorning his expression. “But this isn't going so well either. Want to make it more interesting?”  
  
A brow raised slightly, “Oh? What did you have in mind?”  
  
Sehun let out a quiet hum, a finger raising to tap against his bottom lip as it tended to do when he was considering something. His lips twitched slightly before his gaze returned to Jongin. “Let's play a game with it. Strip studying. Whenever we get a problem right, we lose a piece of clothing.”  
  
Jongin frowned, slightly incredulous. “Doesn't it usually work that the person losing is the one who gets naked?”  
  
“If we did that, we'd both be naked in about a minute,” Sehun laughed quietly, “Come on, what do we have to lose? Neither of us has money to bet with.”  
  
“Did you get this idea from Baekhyun?”  
  
“...maybe,” Sehun admitted with a slight shrug. “Apparently he either does strip studying or he blows Chanyeol while he studies...he can't come until he gets most of the questions right. I figured this was way less awkward.”  
  
Jongin wrinkled his nose slightly at the thought of his other two friends in such a predicament. “That's...way more than I needed to know,” he grumbled. He couldn't deny, however, that the thought of Sehun with his pretty lips around his cock was tempting. But that was a dangerous road to go down. “But yeah, alright, whatever, let's do it.”  
  
A faint smirk painted over Sehun's expression, and Jongin wondered if he'd made the right decision. Before Sehun got too arrogant, however, he held up a finger. “Wait. If we don't have a penalty for getting something wrong, we could rig it. How about every question wrong we drink?” he suggested.  
  
“Okay, but what's the drawback to being drunk?”  
  
“We forget everything and have a massive hangover tomorrow. I think we both need to pass this class too much for that to work,” he pointed out, already slipping off his bed to grab two bottles of beer from the mini fridge.  
  
Sehun took the offered bottle with a quiet hum, and began to pull together his notes. “Okay, question one: 2 - 6x = - 22.”  
  
Jongin let out a loud sigh before pulling his notebook into his lap, beginning to work out the problem Sehun had listed out for him. When he'd arrived, he frowned. “X = 3?”  
  
“Dude, that one was easy. The correct answer is 4. Drink,” he ordered.  
  
With a shrug, Jongin dutifully took a long drink of the beer. “Alright, I suck at math. Your turn,” he skimmed through the notebook. “7x + 1 = - 3x - 119?”  
  
Sehun frowned, beginning to work out the problem. It went quicker than expected before he popped out with a quick, “X = -12.”  
  
Jongin blinked. “What the fuck? How did you get that so quickly?” he groaned.  
  
With a snort, Sehun kicked off one of his shoes. The game continued like that for a long while, with them trading questions over the different sorts of algebra problems they were going to be asked to solve for the test, and mostly they both ended up taking drinks instead of removing clothing.  
  
“This is getting bleak,” Jongin grumbled, only having removed both shoes and a single sock. “Are you sure we even attended this class?”  
  
Sehun hadn't done much better, though both socks and his jacket were now off. “Well, I think we attended some of it. Clearly not enough, but in theory,” he shook his head at the state of their notes.  
  
“How about we make a further bet? Along with the whole drinking/stripping system, maybe we should do a reward for when we finish? Like I don't know, if I'm naked first then you have to give me the room whenever I ask for the next month,” he suggested. That tended to be one of the only sources of confusion between them, when one of them had a guest over and needed to get rid of their roommate.  
  
There was a quick laugh. “Alright, upping the stakes. Let's do it.”  
  
“What do you want if you win, though?”  
  
A mischievous sort of smile crossed over Sehun's lips. “How about I leave that as a surprise?”  
  
Jongin's eyes narrowed, but he agreed easily. Although it did seem as though Sehun was already winning, he knew that they both had different areas they knew, and he felt satisfied that he was going to be able to catch up. Further time passed in which they kept getting questions wrong, and kept having to drink each time. Eventually Jongin lost his other sock.  
  
It was another half hour before they seemed to hit a stride. “- 2x - 5y = 0; 2x - 3y = 0 ?” Sehun asked.  
  
There was a soft groan. “God why do there have to be two equations,” he complained, but he already knew well on the test that there would be any number of problems they'd studied. It took him a few long minutes to work out the problem. “X=0 and Y=0?”  
  
A brow raised, “You actually got that. Okay, off with your clothes,” he teased. It was evident by the way his smile slipped a little to the side that the alcohol was beginning to set it, just the faint beginnings of drunkenness.  
  
Jongin whooped before he assessed his clothing. “You were wearing more clothes than me in the first place,” he half-complained, but he wasn't one to go back on a bet – so he promptly lifted his shirt off and over his head. “Wow it's cold in here,” he complained, feeling gooseflesh rising over his skin and his nipples budding in the chill air. But he ignored it – and Sehun's heavy gaze on him – and reached for his materials again. He asked him a quadratic equation, and was slightly dismayed when Sehun got it correct.  
  
Sehun let out a laugh before he reached to unbutton his pants, sliding them down and off to the floor.  
  
“Who removes their pants before their shirt?” Jongin asked, though he couldn't help but let his gaze travel over the other's long, thin legs.  
  
“I do,” he shrugged, unfazed by Jongin's mockery.  
  
It was an hour when they both ended up in just their underwear. They'd finished off two more bottles of beer, and they'd shed the remainder of their clothes. Jongin caught Sehun looking at him a few times, something that made him coyly twist his body in ways that he knew other people found attractive. Of course, Jongin's gaze fell often on Sehun as well, taking in his lean waist and toned stomach, his broad shoulders and perky ass whenever he stood.  
  
“We're tied...next question right means one of us is naked,” Sehun announced, his jaw setting in a challenge.  
  
“Let's do it,” Jongin confirmed, though the stakes were now high, and he felt as though there was a lot riding on getting it wrong. While he'd started caring less about what he wanted, he was a little bit afraid of what Sehun might ask of him, and there was a competitive air that he needed to be the one to win.  
  
However, when Sehun read his question, he was affronted with a case of confusion. “We didn't even cover that,” he cried out, mind blanking on any information Sehun was trying to coerce out of him.  
  
“I guess that's a loss for you, then,” Sehun said with a smug smirk.  
  
Jongin glared for a moment before giving Sehun one of the questions he found more difficult, something with too many integers and possibilites. However, when Sehun popped in with the correct answer, he immediately groaned. He knew from some of the notes in his book that they'd studied it, but that didn't make him any better at it. “What the fuck? Ten minutes ago you didn't know what a factorial was and suddenly you have all the answers?” he glared.  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes. “Jongin, it was an easy question. No one remembers math vocabulary,” he argued, though he suddenly seemed to realize that his win meant that he was now about to be naked. With a shrug, he stood, fingers hooking in the band of his boxer-briefs and slid them down without much hesitation.  
  
Though he didn't intend to stare, his gaze fell on Sehun's crotch, mouth going a little dry. His thoughts had fallen on wanting Sehun plenty of times before, but he hadn't actually gotten the chance to confront his desires so head-on, so to speak.  
  
“Jongin?” Sehun demanded, snapping his fingers to get his attention.  
  
He blinked, “What? Sorry, what?”  
  
“Why are you staring at my dick?” he asked, though there was clear amusement within is tone.  
  
“I wasn't,” he protested, though he felt his cheeks warm a bit. “Anyway, what do you want? You won.”  
  
Sehun shook his head. “You definitely were,” he insisted, but he didn't dwell on it for long. Instead, he took a couple of steps closer to Jongin, a hand reaching out to lift his chin. “What do you think I want?” he asked, voice falling to a whisper.  
  
Jongin felt his eyes widen a little, “Um...I don't know...” he said, though his voice was too quiet, his nerves jumping on end with the way Sehun was looking at him.  
  
“I think you do.” Sehun leaned in, pausing only when their lips were a breath away from one another. “I want you as my prize.”  
  
He swallowed thickly, not having seen this side of Sehun before. He'd seen him set his sights on other people, and watched as he slinked over to them and sweet-talked his way into their beds. But he'd never been the one on the receiving end of his intentions. Without bothering with words, he leaned in and connected their mouths. It was soft and careful, almost as though he didn't know if he would be pushed away.  
  
But Sehun quickly leaned into the kiss as well, his hand coming to rest behind Jongin's neck to arch him closer. His tongue snaked out to run over Jongin's bottom lip, before licking his way into the other's mouth. Jongin let out a soft sigh at the feeling of Sehun's tongue exploring his mouth, and he curled his tongue around the other's.  
  
He reached to let his hands settle on Sehun's hips, and they kissed for a few long moments before he pulled him closer. “Come here,” Jongin whispered out.  
  
There was a faint smirk on Sehun's lips before he moved to get onto the bed with Jongin, and he quickly swiped at the papers and books that were in their way. “Are you actually okay with this?” Sehun asked, laying back on Jongin's bed and reaching out to pull Jongin closer.  
  
Letting out a quiet huff of laughter, he moved so that he was straddling Sehun's hips, and leaned down to press another quick kiss to his lips. “More than okay,” he confirmed, and resumed trailing kisses down and along the other's jaw and throat. Words trembled on his lips, that spoke of wanting him for such a long time, of neediness and desperation that sizzled right under the surface. “Even if you're weird for asking like this,” he jokingly mumbled against him.  
  
Sehun's head tilted back, allowing Jongin to explore his throat and shoulders in open-mouthed kisses. A soft hum left his lips, and hands came to trail over Jongin's bare back. “I think you like this prize even more than I do,” he joked softly, his hands cupping Jongin's ass and pulling their hips together.  
  
The thin material of his underwear was the only fabric separating them, and he let out a soft moan against Sehun's skin as they rutted against each other. “Shut up,” he grumbled, though he knew that it was at least a little bit true.  
  
Sehun's hands slipped under the material of his underwear, groping the fleshy mounds of his ass playfully. “You have such a great ass,” he muttered, tilting his head to capture Jongin in another kiss. They remained that way for a few long moments, hips rutting together and tongues exploring against each other.  
  
At least until Sehun seemed to start feeling a bit more impatient, and his hands slid away from his ass and pulled at his underwear to slide them down his thighs. Jongin lifted himself to accommodate the movements, moving off of the bed for a moment so he could kick them off. Instead of following Sehun's wordless request of coming closer, he went to his drawer and rummaged around to find a condom and a bottle of lube he hadn't used in a while. "If I'm going to let you fuck me, we're going to do this the right way," he said, eyes narrowing playfully.  
  
Sehun snorted, "I wouldn't expect anything else. Come here, I want to feel you," he grumbled, patting the bed in invitation of Jongin to lay down on the bed.  
  
This time, Jongin accommodated the request and lay down, Sehun sliding to the end of the bed to give him room on the small bed. His knees lifted and he spread his legs, "Okay, come on," he urged, a playful smile slipping onto his lips.  
  
"Shh, let me enjoy this," Sehun joked, but he took the items from the bed and quickly coated his fingers in the lube. He moved to settled between his legs, fingers coming to playfully trace along his ass.  
  
Jongin shivered at the feeling of the cool fingers against his hot skin, feeling overheated from the alcohol and from the desire coursing through him. When Sehun began to push in a finger, he let out a sigh, both in relief at finally being filled and in an attempt to relax himself into the sensation.  
  
Sehun slowly began to thrust his finger inside of him, probing and cautious. When he drew a light, breathy moan out of Jongin, a snort left him. "Told you that you were enjoying this," he teased, and added another finger without warning.  
  
He softly gasped, arching into the touch. "Shut the fuck up," he groaned through gritted teeth, though his actions still spoke volumes of how much he actually wanted the other. It wasn't long before Sehun was twisting and curvin his fingers inside of him, and added another finger to compensate for the stretch he was preparing for.  
  
When Sehun decided that he was ready, instead of settling between his legs as he expected, he motioned for Jongin to get up. "I want you to ride me," he said, voice near a command more than a question.  
  
Jongin's cock twitched at the request, turned on suddenly by the demanding nature in Sehun's voice. He was used to him being bossy, and normally it was met with a shrug or a laugh, but in this case it drove him crazy with want. He slid off the bed and waited until Sehun took his place, only then going to straddle his hips. Their gazes met for a long moment, and Jongin reached for the condom and lube to sheath him and slick up his cock. There was a burning pit in his stomach that ached for him, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Sehun's lips before he moved so that he was hovering above his cock. With a soft exhale, he lowered himself until he was seated fully on his cock.  
  
Jongin let out a quiet whimper as he stilled, allowing himself to adjust to the sensation of being filled with Sehun's thick cock. Hands caressed over his thighs and hips, circling in nameless patterns trying to calm him. Sehun didn't move, but Jongin could see in the way that his jaw was clenched that he was trying to hold back from moving or demanding something more.  
  
After a moment, Jongin finally felt the pain dissipating, and he slowly began to roll his hips onto Sehun. The motion was met with a sharp gasp, and a faint smile crossed his expression as he leaned to rest his hands on Sehun's shoulders. He started slowly, barely rolling down onto his length, but the feeling of being so filled and his cock pulsing so deeply inside of him was still enough to draw quiet moans from his lips.  
  
"God, you feel even better than I imagined," Sehun grumbled, voice throaty and deep with his restraint. His fingers clenched tighter onto Jongin's thighs, urging him to move.  
  
The words weren't lost on him, and in the back of his mind he realized that Sehun had wanted him as much as he'd wanted the other. He knew that they could have already been in this predicament months ago, but he was simply glad that they had the chance. Of course, he suspected that it might be only a passing occasion due to their bet, but he hoped not.  
  
After a few moments of shallow rocking, he readjusted himself to lean forward, and he settled into a rhythm of pulling forward before dropping his hips back down on Sehun's length. He was bigger than Jongin realized, and that knowledge filled him with a delicious ache in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Sehun let out quiet curses of Jongin's name, and he snapped his hips up into him suddenly. "Faster," he rasped out, arms reaching to encircle Jongin's waist and pulling him down to rest flush against his chest. Lips found each other, and the pulled each other into hot wet kisses that left them both moaning.  
  
The angle provided that Jongin couldn't move as easily, with the way that Sehun was holding him. But he didn't have to worry about it for long, as the other soon began to lift his hips and pistoned his hips into him. Jongin cried out loudly at the sensations filling him, Sehun's cock rubbing against his prostate and the clear sound of his balls smacking against his ass.  
  
Jongin gasped out, pulling away from the kiss and falling further into Sehun's embrace. His lips found their way to his neck, and his breath fanned against his neck into each thrust. Hands clenched against Sehun's shoulders, nails digging lightly into his skin.  
  
It wasn't but a moment later that Sehun stilled, and he pulled Jongin away for a brief moment. "Here, let's change position," he urged him, and he pulled out of him to twist Jongin so that he was laying on his stomach.  
  
Though he whined a little at the sudden loss, he settled down onto the pillows and lifted his ass in clear invitation. He was thankful when Sehun quickly repositioned himself behind him and felt the smooth slide in that drew another loud moan from his lips. His fists clenched onto the pillow beneath him and settled into the hard, fast pace Sehun was setting. Low moans kept falling from his lips, and he began to rock back into the thrusts. He couldn't keep up with his pace, but it didn't matter since there was still the delicious sensation of being fucked senseless driving out all other thoughts.  
  
It didn't take long for Jongin to feel the tell-tale signs of his balls tightening and the distinct heat in the pit of his stomach. He reached underneath himself to stroke his length with Sehun's movements, though his fingers moved slowly in comparison. It wasn't but a few strokes later that his release hit, spilling over his hand and the blankets, and he bit down harshly onto the pillow to stifle his cries.  
  
Sehun wasn't long after, his hips stuttering their incessant motions before his own climax hit. Jongin could feel him rut against his hips as he milked his way through his orgasm, and Jongin let out a soft groan as he clenched around him. They took a few moments to recover, both of them breathing heavily and coming back to their senses.  
  
After a long moment, Jongin released his clenched jaw and began to push himself up again, trying to soothe his aching muscles. Sehun moved, pulling out of him gently and with a soft caress against his back. "You okay?" he asked quietly, though a moment later the bed lightened as Sehun stood up.  
  
Jongin nodded a little and stretched out, rolling onto his side and away from the mess. "Jesus," he groaned under his breath.  
  
Sehun let out a quiet snort, and reached out to hand him a dirty shirt to take care of the mess. "I've wanted that for a long time," he admitted, suddenly seeming honest in his post-coital haze.  
  
He huffed out a laugh before he finished swiping at his come, "Really? Then why didn't you ever do anything until now?" he asked, moving so that he was sitting up again.  
  
"I don't know," Sehun shrugged, "I guess I didn't know how you'd react? Or if you were interested? I don't know."  
  
Jongin rolled his eyes, playful as always. "You're ridiculous, you know that? Anyone else you just latch onto them and don't let up until they fuck you," he pointed out.  
  
"But you're my friend. Maybe even my best friend. It's different, with other people I don't have anything to lose. With you, I do..." he trailed, but then quickly scoffed. "Okay, that sounded really lame."  
  
"You are really lame," Jongin said, but it was accompanied by a smile and he reached out to take Sehun's hand. "You're also really sweet though. If you weren't so painfully oblivious, you would have noticed that I've wanted you for a long time too."  
  
There was a bashful look that crossed over Sehun's expression before he finally let out a soft laugh. "We're really dumb, you know that?"  
  
"I know. All this and we're still probably about to fail this test."  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes, and he pulled Jongin up so that they were standing face to face. "You probably don't want to sleep in that bed tonight, come on," he urged, pulling him over just the couple of steps to his own bed.  
  
Without protest, Jongin settled into the bed with him, settling into Sehun's chest comfortably. There wasn't a lot of room, but he couldn't say that he minded that much.  
  
"You smell nice," Sehun suddenly said, nuzzling into Jongin's neck a little, arms wrapping around his waist after the blankets were surrounding them.  
  
Jongin couldn't help the smile that fell on his face. "I think you like me," he accused jokingly.  
  
"I know I like you."  
  
-  
  
The next afternoon, Jongin was groaning as he turned in the test. Sehun wasn't looking much better, with a frown having crossed over his face the entire time they were in the classroom. They hadn't really talked too much about the previous night, but Sehun had held his hand and laid his head against him when they sat in the cafe that morning.  
  
Chanyeol was far less quiet about his dismay for the test. "You are a cruel man," he informed the professor with a wry grin, to which the teacher simply let out a quiet snort and waved him on.  
  
When they got out of the classroom, they were mt by Baekhyun, who was watching them curiously. "Well? How did it go?" he asked.  
  
"It was torture," Chanyeol offered on all of their behalf, "Pretty sure I bombed it."  
  
"After all our studying?" Baekhyun tutted.  
  
"Maybe if we'd actually done any," Chanyeol pointed out with a quiet snort.  
  
"Ew, didn't want to know that," Sehun piped in, making a mock gagging expression.  
  
Baekhyun suddenly narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah, right. Did you take my advice?"  
  
There was a long pause from everyone, with Chanyeol and Jongin only having a vague idea of what he was talking about. Jongin could feel a faint blush rising to his cheeks, remembering asking Sehun if he'd gotten his idea from Baekhyun.  
  
"Judging by Jongin's face, I'm guessing you did. So, I'd suggest you thank me instead of sassing me," he pointed out with a dismayed tut.  
  
Jongin could feel heat rising to his face again, and he avoided Chanyeol's probing gaze.  
  
"Shut up," Sehun grumbled, for once at a loss for a better comeback.  
  
"Oh my god, you two fucked?" Chanyeol suddenly asked, much louder than he needed to be given that they were still in the hallway of the mathematics building. "Fucking finally."  
  
"I am going to kill you both," Jongin groaned, knowing that it was inevitable that the other two would find out, but he hadn't anticipated it to be that quickly.  
  
As Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked a pace ahead of them, on the way to lunch, Sehun held out a hand to make Jongin pause. "Hey...what are you thinking?"  
  
Jongin lifted a brow, "Are we having a heart to heart?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'm thinking that the test...wasn't as bad as it could be. Probably thanks to Baekhyun. And...I don't know. Obviously I enjoyed last night, but I don't want things to be weird," he finished, feeling lame and awkward with trying to discuss their emotions. It wasn't exactly something that they did often, even in just the sense of them being friends and when it didn't have anything to do with each other.  
  
But a smile crossed over Sehun's face at his words. "You're cute when you're awkward," he said, though the amusement was clear. "Well, okay, what do you want to come from this?"  
  
"I don't..." he sighed, a little tired of saying that he didn't know things, "I want you. I know we're friends, of course, and I hope that no matter what that wouldn't change. But I think I want the chance to be with you."  
  
A hint of surprise crossed Sehun's face, seemingly not having expected him to actually admit to something so honestly. "Then...let's give it a try," he suggested, a hand reaching out to lace their fingers together again, "I've wanted this for as long as I've known you."  
  
Jongin looked down toward the grass at their feet. "I don't know if I'm going to survive if you keep saying things like that, though," he joked, but he squeezed Sehun's hand softly and began to lead him to follow along after their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I actually forgot to cross post this lmao. It was originally written like back in January at [exofreelovefest](http://exofreelovemods.livejournal.com/2664.html). But here it is! Finally! Unedited because I make poor decisions.


End file.
